Never Alone
by Shaundi'sSnitch
Summary: In the aftermath of Victoria's 'death', Emily finds out the truth. WARNING: Contains femslash, if this isn't your cup of tea then don't read it.
1. Truths beyond the grave

Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge, the majestic Mike Kelley does.

Summary: In the aftermath of Victoria's 'death', Emily finds out the truth and makes a hard decision.

A/N: I hated having to shorten the ending, but my creativity and inspiration had decided to go on holiday. Originally, I was going to have Emily find out about Victoria being alive through what Charlotte had told her, but I changed my mind and decided to have Emily go after Gordon.

Also, this is going to be rated M, as I've got a spicy reunion for Emily and Victoria…

Victoria stared at the screen of her laptop that rested in her lap, she chewed on her bottom lip before starting the video she had been sent. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw Emily appear on the screen, the woman was standing in front of what she assumed was her 'grave'.

"You were only trying to do the right thing and I made it look like a crime," Emily said softly while touching the ivory headstone, "I'll never forgive myself for those harsh words, wherever you are, I hope you know that I'm always thinking of you."

"She's hurt," replied a gruff voice as Victoria turned around and stared at a white-haired man who was leaning in the doorway.

Victoria frowned at him, "I never intended this to happen, and because of you and Conrad the plane crashed," she yelled angrily as tears streamed down her face. "Because of you, Gordon, Emily and I can't be together."

Gordon stared at Victoria then walked over to her, the woman tensed and shuffled away from him. He smiled sinisterly before pinning her against the sofa, "Come on Vicky, you know you want Me." he hissed.

"Don't touch me!" Victoria snarled as she struck at him and got him in the nose. She watched as blood dripped and splattered over his clothing.

"Where did you learn that from?" Gordon yelped while holding onto his nose tenderly.

"Emily taught me how to do that when she first spotted you at the beach house," Victoria replied smugly "Now I hope you've gotten the situation with Charlotte under control?"

"No, Conrad's got her locked away in a centre because of her addiction to prescription drugs; it'll be risky trying to remove her."

"Alright, you may go. Oh and if you try to move onto me again, it won't be your nose that gets broken." Victoria warned as she dismissed the man.

Emily sat in her hotel room and sighed. She had recently returned from the Seychelles, where she had been staying for two weeks while getting Nolan to hack into the airport security tapes on the day of the plane crash. There was no luck at first because the files were heavily encrypted but then Nolan managed to get a video of Victoria's plane a few minutes before it took off that's when she saw him. The same white-haired man who she had seen running away from the beach house a week before the plane crash.

"Nolan!" Emily yelled as the door opened and the blonde-haired man strutted into the room. She raised an eyebrow and stared at him "What's with the strut?"

"I know who the mystery man is," Nolan replied gleefully as Emily gave him a bemused look. He chuckled and sat down opposite her, "When you told me about the night that note came for Victoria, you said that you saw a white-haired person running away from the house. I saw the man you described in the video and did some searching in the files at Grayson Global and Conrad's own personal files."

"And you didn't mention this to me earlier because?" Emily asked.

"Well, er, you were crying, I could hear you."

"Well you could've still mentioned it!" Emily yelled. "Who is he?"

"His name is Gordon Murphy." Nolan replied softly as he could see the bitterness seep back into Emily's eyes.

Emily nodded quietly then stood up and grabbed her car keys before staring at Nolan, "Give me his address," she demanded.

Nolan handed over a piece of paper and watched as Emily walked out the door. "Gordon's in trouble." he said in a singsong voice.

Gordon groaned as he walked up to the front door of his house and pulled out his house keys. His nose was throbbing painfully and all he wanted to do was take a couple of painkillers and get some sleep. He unlocked the door and walked in to see a hooded figure standing in front of the fireplace.

"Who are you?" he asked gruffly as the person dropped their hood.

Emily stared at him, "You killed Victoria Grayson, didn't you?" she replied.

Gordon smirked at the blonde then groaned when she punched him in the nose.

"Did you do it or not?" Emily asked.

"No, Conrad hired me!" Gordon yelled as he pushed Emily into a chair then wrapped a hand around her throat.

Emily gasped then stomped on his foot then hooked her arm around his shoulder and slammed him to the ground. "Why do it?" she yelled.

Gordon placed her into a headlock and continued to choke her. "Because she was going to produce evidence that could end up getting me arrested," he muttered as Emily hit his nose again.

"You're going to-'

"Victoria's alive!" Gordon yelped in pain as the blonde stopped and stared at him. "She's hiding in a cabin, in the Catskills."

"She's alive?" Emily whispered as she got up. She shook her head then stared at the man before tying him up and taking his keys, wallet and phone. "Never mind calling for help."


	2. Reunion

Rain splashed down on Emily as she ran up to the cabin and knocked on the door loudly. The door opened as Victoria stared at her with wide eyes before pulling her into the cabin.

"You must be freezing, take your clothes off." Victoria replied.

"What?"

"I said take your clothes off, I'll get you some clothing." Victoria chuckled before walking into the other room.

Emily frowned then shrugged off her jacket and blouse, then shimmied out of her skirt before standing next to the fireplace to keep warm. She let out a startled scream when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, then shivered when she felt warm puffs of Victoria's breath hit the back of her neck.

"I said all of your clothes," Victoria said huskily before unclasping Emily's bra and throwing it to the ground. "And it means that undergarments go too." She nudged Emily in the hip, as the panties slowly fell to the ground.

Emily could feel her heart race rapidly as Victoria pulled a tank top over her head in a slow teasing manner. Her face grew warm as the slow teasing continued.

"What's wrong?" Victoria whispered in an innocent voice.

"You know what you're doing," Emily said as she turned around and snatched the shorts from out of Victoria's hands and quickly pulled them on. She walked back over to the fireplace and leaned against the mantelpiece. "Why are you hiding?"

"Because the government needs to-'

"Gordon Murphy gave up your whereabouts, I noticed that he was near the plane that supposedly killed you," Emily replied. "So I gave him a surprise visit."

Victoria frowned then wrapped her arms around Emily's waist. "I missed you, I certainly did," she whispered while pressing a kiss to the blonde's shoulder. "I wanted to see you, but Murphy overpowered me."

Emily sighed before turning around and smiling. She leaned into the brunette and captured her lips in a soft chaste kiss then rested her head against Victoria's. "I missed you too." She whispered softly.

"I know, I had Gordon watch you," Victoria confessed while shuddering when she felt Emily's lips move towards her neck. "Now you're the one who's teasing me." She swept Emily up into her arms and carried her towards the sofa.

"I am not." Emily pouted.

Victoria chuckled while dropping the blonde onto the sofa, and then laughed when she saw the glare that Emily was giving. "Don't be so serious." She laughed before leaning down and kissing her.

Emily grunted in protest then wrapped her arms around Victoria's waist and pulled the woman on top of her. Then, she gripped Victoria's shoulders before tugging at the brunette's tight skirt.

"Emily?"

"I want it off now." Emily growled before nibbling on Victoria's earlobe.

The brunette stared at Emily with a bemused stare before shrugging. She sat up and pulled off her blouse and skirt before only sitting in her black lace bra and matching panties.

"I meant all of them." Emily demanded, echoing Victoria's earlier words.

With a hesitated breath, Victoria pulled off her remaining clothing then stared down at the blonde. Emily, on the other hand stared her with a hungry look, she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist then flipped Victoria onto her back.

"Ouch!" Victoria grumbled as she rubbed the side of her head.

"Sorry." Emily murmured before pulling the shirt over her head and quickly removing the shorts that kept restricting her. She leaned down and kissed Victoria fully on the mouth before kissing her way down across the jaw line, leaving angry red marks, and down towards the brunette's breasts.

Victoria moaned lightly and shuddered as she reacted to the soft sensual strokes that Emily's tongue did as the blonde took a nipple into her mouth and gently sucked on it. Victoria moaned again, only this time the moans were loud and more frequent.

Emily smirked at the noises then allowed her hands roam down the sides of Victoria's body before stopping between her legs, she allowed her fingers hover over Victoria's most private body part.

"Ems…" Victoria purred lightly as she kissed the blonde's neck "Ems, please."

"Please what, Vic?" Emily asked.

Victoria stared at Emily with a glare then sighed, "I want you to make love to me." she begged softly before gasping when Emily plunged two fingers into her. She closed her eyes and moaned again while bucking her hips against Emily's thrusts.

The blonde thrusted in and out of Victoria while using her thumb to softly rub the bundle of nerves, knowing that the woman would soon be gasping again. Then, she used her other hand to cup Victoria's breasts and squeezed them gently.

"Emily, I'm close," Victoria panted as she felt the thrusts quicken and the walls of her vagina quiver. She kissed Emily frantically, her tongue roaming around the inside of the blonde's mouth before biting down on her lip, with enough force to draw blood. "I, ah!" she screamed loudly as she climaxed and fell over the edge.

"It's alright, it's alright." Emily cooed as she continued to thrust in and out of Victoria, helping her down from her peak. She withdrawed her fingers and sucked on them softly.

"That looks arousing." Victoria panted before lying down, sweat covered her body.

"You've just finished an orgasm, I think we'll rest-' she felt herself being flipped over and landed on her back. She stared up at Victoria who straddled her stomach.

"My turn" Victoria said in a singsong voice before kissing Emily. She sucked on the soft pink lips, while tasting a hint of herself. Then, she kissed along the jaw line and collar bone, leaving behind red bite marks before kissing between Emily's breasts. She took a nipple into her mouth and sucked on it softly while twisting the other nipple with her hands before swapping over while a hand trailed down to Emily's thighs.

"Nnh!" Emily grunted impatiently before bucking hips against Victoria.

"Now, now, be patient-'

"I'm begging you, Victoria, just fuck me already!" Emily cried.

Victoria smirked then kissed Emily before entering her slowly, she teased the blonde before slowly picking up the rhythm. Then, she continued to kiss Emily, who's lips were red and bruised.

"Hmmh!" Emily moaned loudly.

"Aren't we vocal." murmured Victoria who continued to thrust in and out of Emily before adding another finger. She wondered if Daniel had managed to get the blonde to moan like this, but then forgot about it when she stared down at Emily, who was panting heavily while her breasts heaved due to the thrusts. Her hair was fanned out around her, almost like silk, and her skin was practically glowing. To Victoria, this was one of the times where she found Emily to be beautiful.

"I… Victoria!" Emily screamed while gripping the brunette's back and dragged her nails down the soft supple skin as she rode out the wave of ecstasy and slumped into Victoria's arms. She was shocked, nobody had made her come that powerful and left her exhausted.

Victoria withdrew her fingers and slowly licked them before pressing a kiss to Emily's nose. "Lets go to bed." she muttered before helping up the blonde.

_Vemily xoxo_

Victoria pulled back the blankets and watched as Emily slid into the left side if the bed. She got in and wrapped her arms around the blonde before pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"I thought I was going to be Big Spoon?" Emily mumbled in her sleep.

"I think its perfect for you to be the Little Spoon," Victoria whispered while smoothing down a patch of rebellious blonde curls. "And it'll fit the moment."

Emily snorted, "We'll argue about that tomorrow, for now lets go to sleep." she yawned.

Victoria heard Emily's soft snores and chuckled quietly to herself. She had pictured this moment ever since the plane had exploded and she was sent into hiding. She wanted to have Emily in her arms while they slept and she finally had been granted the wish.

"I watched you look at my 'grave' and when you said that you'll always think of me," Victoria whispered to the sleeping woman "It made me fall in love with you all over again. I loved you the moment I saw you on the yacht." She sighed then rested her head on Emily's shoulder, "I just kept denying it, I actually did hate you for almost marrying my son, but was relieved when you ended it to be with me." She smiled then kissed Emily again before falling off into a peaceful slumber. Knowing that the one person she truly loved was sleeping next to her.

A/N: Thank you for the marvellous reviews, I was anxious with the starting as everyone was devastated about the ending of '_Twist of Fate_'. But since you all reviewed the story positively, I happy with it! :D

Finally my writers block has gone and I'll able to do a smutty Vemily scene. I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but with the help of my lovely friend (who also reviewed my first story as C.C) she was able to come up with ideas for the spicy reunion. Also, I have her to thank for editing a photo which now is my cover for this story.

Well, I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter, as most of my week in filled with school commitments or boring babysitting. But, I think if I write it down at night and post it whenever I have study or free time.

S.S


	3. Decisions

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate them (:

The smell of pancakes roused Emily from her sleep as she turned over and stared at the empty side of the bed. Groaning she sat up and groped around for her clothing but found a robe neatly folded on the draw nest to her with a note on it.

_Hope you had a wonderful sleep, I know I did. Breakfast is ready, love, Victoria xoxo._

She smiled while her heart fluttered happily. She never thought she would have a second chance with Victoria, and once again, she had to thank fate for intervening. Pulling on the robe, Emily walked out of the bedroom and into the lounge as Victoria placed a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Victoria joked as she walked over to the blonde and pulled her in by the waist. "I've made breakfast for the both of us." She kissed Emily softly before sitting her down at the table.

"They smell delicious," Emily said as she grabbed the small jug of maple syrup and poured the sweet liquid over the pancakes before cutting a small piece off and placing it into her mouth. "It tastes even better!"

Victoria smiled as placed a glass of orange juice down next to Emily before sitting down. She poured a small amount of maple syrup over her pancakes, watched as Emily took it from out of her hands, and watched as the syrup streamed slowly from out of the bottle and onto the pancakes.

"I see you're still a sweet tooth, Ems."

"Of course, if I had my way I would be eating chocolate for breakfast." Emily said jokingly.

"We can't allow that to happen, maybe as an occasional snack but definitely not breakfast," Victoria answered with a grin. "However, I do enjoy this breakfast."

"I do as well," Emily responded positively before swallowing another forkful of pancakes. "I must say this, it beats Dec's pancakes."

"Well I wasn't always the self-centred bitch that people portrayed me as," Victoria stated honestly, as she stared at Emily's frown when she had said the word '_bitch_'. She sighed then reached across the table to hold Emily's hands in her own, "When Daniel and Charlotte were younger, I would wake up early and make breakfast for them."

"That's sweet, now about last night."

"What about it?" Victoria asked quietly.

"I was supposed to be the Big Spoon," Emily said as she stuck out her bottom lip. "You said I was supposed to."

"You can be it the next time." Victoria replied before kissing Emily's hands.

The two women spent the rest of the morning curled up on the sofa watching a stack of DVD's that Gordon had left behind for Victoria in case she was bored. Emily smiled before resting her head on Victoria's chest, she closed her eyes and listened to the rapid heartbeat. It reminded her of the night when they both confessed their true feelings to each other, it was the first time in a while that she felt wanted and happy.

'_Nolan was right, maybe it was time for me to finally forgive her… But in an odd way._' Emily thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Victoria frowned when she heard a soft snore then looked down to see Emily sound asleep, she smiled and tucked a lose lock of hair behind Emily's ear. Had this been anyone else, she would have had them thrown to the ground when they even touched her. However, with Emily it was different. For once in her life she didn't have to be somebody she wasn't and could enjoy things more freely. Except she had a dilemma, everyone believed she was dead in the plane crash and when the day ends she would have to say goodbye to Emily again.

She didn't want to lose Emily all over again. It almost broke her when she watched the blonde struggle in the public after the news had broadcasted the footage of the burning plane. She didn't want to lose the one person who had finally made her feel again.

'_No, I'm through with the Initiative, I'll just make it look like Conrad had bombed the plane so they also don't face an investigation._' Victoria thought while removing Emily from off of her lap so she could go outside and make a few phone calls.

"So you're going to sacrifice Conrad in order to save you and the Initiative?" Gordon said.

Victoria rolled her eyes at the phone, "Yes, we all know that Conrad's responsible for the bombing of Flight 197, and the plane that almost killed me," she whispered before walking further away from cabin. "I've got people who are easily influenced, and the government knows that I'm in hiding because of me ex-husbands foolish decisions."

"I must say that is impressive, however, we're going to face Conrad."

"He'll be too busy trying to take Charlotte's inheritance and persuade Daniel to take my shares," Victoria explained. "He'll be easy to take down, now that he has weaknesses."

"We count on you then, Victoria, and remember if this backfires then it's over."

A/N 2: I changed the title because of the Lady Antebellum song 'Never Alone.' Gave me inspiration and because I had used it in the first story where Victoria sang to Emily to comfort her. However, I am thinking about bringing Aiden into the story and he competes for Emily's heart… It's just a thought as I might refuse to put it in as this story is clearly a Vemily story… Or as how my niece puts it 'Emoria' … That sounds odd…

Keep the reviews coming in, I enjoy reading them and they give me brand new ideas for this story.


	4. Mother?

A/N: Well I have decided that Aiden will make an appearance in the story, along with Kara, who will recognize Emily as Amanda.

Nolan looked up from his laptop to see Emily walking through the door; he closed his laptop and eyed her suspiciously. He noticed the dishevelled state she was in and the fact that her skirt was crumpled and creased.

"What is it, Nolan?" Emily snapped angrily, feeling frustrated with the look she was receiving by the man. "Either you spit it out or I'll be glad to force it out."

"Where the hell have you been?" Nolan asked before standing up and walking over to her, "You didn't show up to the memorial party, and was not at home when I returned." He stared down at her and frowned when he noticed the bruise on her cheek, "Where did you go and who did that to you?"

"Okay, I've got three things to tell you," Emily replied as Nolan sat down. "Firstly, you are not my babysitter, merely a friend. Second, I went to see the white-haired-'

"You did what!"

"His name is Gordon Murphy, and apparently has been hiding Victoria out in the Catskills, so I went there," Emily continued to speak, "And lastly, I spent the night with Victoria."

"Explains the reason why you're clothing is in a distressed state." Nolan said smugly, practically ignoring the death stare Emily was giving him.

Emily rolled her eyes then pulled out a pocket watch, which she dropped onto Nolan's lap. "I found this on Murphy, open it up."

Nolan opened it up and stared at the picture, "So, it's a woman?" he murmured.

"That woman is my mother," Emily replied coolly before snatching the watch back. "Why has he got a picture of her? My father said she died when I was a child."

"Maybe he knew her, now why do you have that bruise?"

Emily sighed then stared at Nolan, "I kind of bumped into a door, while Victoria and I were...'

"Oh, well... er, I might go to bed, goodnight Ems."

"Goodnight Nolan."

_Never Alone,_

Emily opened her eyes and stared up at the masked figure. She kicked the person in the stomach and threw them to the ground, before getting out of bed and placing a foot on their back.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" she hissed with venom as the bedroom light flickered on and Nolan appeared in the doorway.

"Ems, who is he?"

"I would like to know... Who told you to come here!" she shouted irritably as she gripped the man's jersey and tossed him onto the bed. "Who told you, Aiden?"

"I came on my own," Aiden gasped while placing a hand over his stomach, he groaned as he sat up. "You are going in the wrong direction."

Emily exhaled sharply then crossed her arms and glared at the man, "I've told you and Takeda that I do intend on getting vengeance on my father's death, I know who killed him." she retorted sarcastically.

"But getting vengeance for Victoria's death?"

"She isn't dead, but has been hiding."

"Well, she could be-'

"She's planning to testify against Conrad and place all the blame on him, the Initiative is no longer involved," Emily answered back before walking over to the door and swinging it open, "Now get out of my house or I'll personally throw you out."

"Emily-'

"Now," Emily bellowed as Nolan flinched.

Aiden sighed then walked out of the room, "Emily, you're making a mistake." he called out as his footsteps receded.

"My mistake was going back to you and Takeda," she muttered before turning to stare at Nolan. "We'll speak later on, I need to get ready."

"Where are you going?"`

"To find my mother," Emily replied.

_Never Alone,_

Kara was startled as she heard a knock at the door, stuffing a gun into her pocket she walked over to it and opened it. She noticed a young blonde woman standing in front of her; she had long blonde hair that fell down in wavy curls and amber-brown eyes.

"Mo... Ms. Murphy?" Emily asked.

"Yes, may I ask what you are here for?"

"My name is Emily Thorne; I'm a close friend of Amanda's." Emily replied softly as she watched her mother flinch.

"What's wrong with her?" Kara demanded.

"Well you're daughter is pregnant."

Kara's eyes widened in surprise, "I'm going to be a grandmother?" she gasped.

Emily nodded sadly, "Yes, Amanda's only got a few weeks left."

_Never Alone,_

Victoria stared out the window impatiently and sighed in relief when she saw Emily's car appear, she walked out onto the porch and smiled happily, as Emily stepped out of the vehicle. Then, her smile vanished when she saw Conrad's car appear behind Emily's car.

"What is going on?" she yelled angrily.

"Gordon Murphy, he told me you were alive and hiding up here." Conrad said furiously.

Victoria stared at Emily and shrieked in horror, "What the hell have you done to her?" She walked over to the woman and wrapped her arms around her protectively, as Emily's face was cover in cuts and dry blood.

"She wouldn't co-operate, so we had to resort to different methods."

"Yeah violence, I can't believe you would viciously attack a woman," Victoria spat venomously before marching the woman over to the black car. "I'm coming back, and going to make sure you're behind bars."


	5. Guilt

Victoria felt furious; she knew Conrad was capable of emotionally blackmailing anyone but resorting to violence in order for a confession. That surprised her. But the main reason why she was furious because he had physically attacked the woman she loved, and now it had traumatized Emily.

"Ow, Ems!" bellowed Nolan as a loud thud could be heard from downstairs. Victoria climbed the stairs and made her way into the bedroom to see Emily staring calmly at Nolan who was lying on the ground.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked softly while crossing the room and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Nolan placed it upon himself to try and feed me," Emily said bluntly while glaring at the man. "I am quite capable to eat on my own."

Nolan scoffed before sitting up, "well the polite thing to do would've-'

"Nolan, leave Emily alone," Victoria scolded as she pulled Emily into a hug. The blonde wrapped her arms around the woman and rested her head on Victoria's shoulder. "And may you leave the room, please."

"Whatever you say, your majesty," Nolan replied sarcastically.

"Nolan." Emily warned.

"Okay Ems, rest up." Sighed Nolan who bowed his head and walked out of the room,

Victoria cradled Emily lightly against her chest before lying the blonde down next to her. The gashes and stitches were slowly vanishing but a dark cloud still lingered over both women; Victoria felt responsible for what her ex-husband had caused.

_Never Alone,_

Emily felt a hand wrap around her shoulder as she woke up and grabbed the hand before twisting it back. A low pitched shriek startled her as she stared into the surprised eyes of her mother.

'_Oh crap,_' Emily thought as she released Kara's hand and sat up. "I am so sorry," she apologized. "Ever since Conrad attacked me, I've been paranoid that he might try again."

"It's alright, Amanda." Kara said softly.

Emily's eyes widened in terror, "How did you figure it out?"

"A mother never forgets her child, and when I saw 'Amanda'," Kara explained as she watched her daughter closely. "I knew that she wasn't my daughter, you may call it maternal intuition, but when I saw you the first time I had a feeling it was you."

"I… What do you want?"

"To know why you're Emily Thorne and living in our house with Victoria?"

Emily sighed then started to explain that after she was released from Allenwood that her father had left a box of journals for her about the people who had betrayed him and falsely testified against him on the trial of the Flight 197 bombing. Then, she explained how her intense hate for Victoria turned into irrevocable love.

"So you're going to destroy Conrad Grayson, with the help of his ex-wife,"

"Victoria doesn't know who I am, and I'd like it if you didn't mention it to anyone." Emily whispered.

Kara nodded then pulled her daughter into a tight hug, tears streamed down her cheeks as she pressed a light kiss to the familiar blonde curls. "I promise you I won't tell anyone," she sniffled. "You're my baby girl and I'll do anything to make you trust me again."

"Thank you, Mom."

They hugged again, completely unaware that Victoria had been eavesdropping on their conversation ever since she saw Kara walking into the house.

_Never Alone,_

Victoria was in denial, she couldn't believe that the woman she loved was actually the daughter of her former lover, David Clarke, and Charlotte's half sister. She watched as the blonde strolled into the lounge with a package in her arms.

"I got Amanda the most precious gift." Emily said as she dropped the package onto the kitchen counter then walked back outside.

'_I know you're not Emily, Amanda._' Victoria thought as she sipped on a glass of red wine. She watched as Emily pushed in a brand new baby stroller.

"I can't allow my godson to be carried everywhere."

"Hmm." Victoria said dismissively while turning her head away from Emily who had bent down to kiss her.

"Victoria?"

"Yes, Amanda?"

Emily tensed at the name as her eyes narrowed, "Who told you?" she said in a low voice.

"I overheard you and Kara," Victoria said as she stared up at the blonde with an icy cold glare. "Why lie to me?"

"Because I didn't want you to think I was using you!"

"Emily… Amanda-'

Emily rubbed her temple before picking up her car keys and walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Victoria called out.

"Out." Emily called back.

"For how long?"

No reply came as Victoria heard Emily's car door slam and the tyres squealing.

_Never Alone,_

'_Why lie to me?… Amanda._' Victoria's voice echoed in Emily's head, mocking and taunting as she raced down the road. Her eyes misted as she replayed the scene in her head.

' _Why lie to me?'_

"I was trying to protect you!" Emily screamed as she slammed her hands against the steering wheel.

A loud horn blared in front of her as a large truck came towards her, she swerved to the right violently and felt the car tumble down a small bank as she was thrown out of the vehicle.

' _Why lie to me?'_

"I'm sorry, Victoria." Emily sobbed in agony before blacking out.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket as Victoria's caller I.D flashed on the screen.

"Hey this is Emily, leave me a message and I'll get back to you."

"Ems, I'm not angry with you, please come back," Victoria pleaded. "We can talk."


	6. I'll be there

A/N: Hey, hey hey! I decided to make Victoria over hear Kara and Emily speaking...

A sentence in this story comes from SkullGauddess, one reader who inspires me to continue to write!

"Hey this is Emily, leave me a message and I'll get back to you."

Victoria sighed as she ended the call. She was concerned foe Emily's whereabouts as the blonde wasn't returning her calls and nobody had seen her since she had left the Stowaway where she had dropped Amanda off after their shopping trip.

Nolan walked into the house and noticed the blank look in Victoria's eyes. It scared him that the former Ice Queen of the Hampton's wasn't moving or that her lip wasn't curled up in a disgusted snarl.

"Have you seen Emily?"

Nolan stared at her in surprise, there was no venom or ice in the voice, only pleading and it sounded broken. He wondered if he had hit his head and was hallucinating this moment.

"Stop gaping like a fish, Nolan!" Victoria hissed in a low voice.

'_Ah, there's Queen Victoria._' Nolan thought with a smile, "I haven't seen-'

Victoria's phone shrieked loudly as it cut Nolan off. She picked it up and answered it.

"Miss. Harper?"

"Yes?" Victoria replied in surprise.

"My name is Janet David, I'm a nurse calling from Southampton hospital, and we've got a Ms. Emily Thorne here in surgery."

Victoria's blood ran cold as the words slowly sunk into her. "What happened and how is she?" she asked quietly.

"Her vehicle had rolled down a steep bank, she was found unconscious and about five meters away from the vehicle," Janet stated softly. "She's suffered a torn ligament to the knee, which is the reason why she's in surgery right now. Also, she's got fractures the left leg and right forearm, and minor facial lacerations."

"May we be able to see her?"

"Yes, but I advise you to come now as visiting hours are going to be over soon."

Victoria ended the call then stared at Nolan. 'Emily's been in a car accident, we're going over to Southampton hospital now."

_Never Alone,_

Nolan stared at the motionless blonde, her skin was deathly pale and angry red cuts circled around her arms and neck.

"I found out that she was Amanda Clarke," Victoria said to Nolan's back. "But you already knew that didn't you?"

"Yes, I was the one who handed her the Infinity box," Nolan replied with a sigh. He turned around and stared at the woman, "She said to me that Amanda Clarke doesn't exist."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that even though she is taking revenge for David's death, she has no intention on being Amanda Clarke, that's why the real Emily Thorne is now Amanda."

Victoria looked away from Nolan then stared down at Emily; she grasped onto a cold hand and squeezed in tightly. "So you're David's daughter, Charlotte's your sister and I'm her mother, "she whispered at the woman, "What does that make us?"

"A couple," Emily whispered in an airy breath as she opened her eyes. "I didn't mean to lie to you, Victoria, but I wanted to protect you from my mission."

"If you told me who you were from the start then I would've been agreeable."

"But-'

"No buts just get some rest," Victoria whispered with a smile. "You had a car accident."

"I know." Mumbled Emily as she drifted back off to sleep,

Victoria smiled then pressed a soft kiss to Emily's forehead.


	7. Discharges and Takeda

A/N: Bahaha, I'm back!

Having very demanding teachers can be tough for a little ole writer like me... (Especially if they're dictator like and demand homework every single day)

It had been a week since her accident and Emily was finally discharged from hospital on the terms that she is to not place a massive amount of pressure on her injured knee and get some bed rest. At first she refused then gave into Victoria's plea.

"Ha, you have to take care of me." Emily replied sarcastically as she sat down in the wheelchair Victoria had bought for her.

"Oh, I do intend on taking care you," Victoria smirked before pushing the wheelchair. "It'll be like taking care of a baby."

"Are you calling me a baby?" Emily asked with a frown.

"It's your pet name, Ems."

Emily screwed up her nose then let out a loud shriek of laughter. She waved her left arm up and down in the air, "Freedom!" she called loudly as she was being wheeled away from the hospital entrance.

"Looks like we need to re-check your medication doses," Victoria muttered quietly.

"I'm just pleased that I don't need to eat anymore of that disgusting food." Emily said before screwing up her nose again.

"You refused to eat, and because of that," Victoria drawled. "You've lost quite a bit of weight."

"I guess so, you're sad because I don't have a big booty." Emily said teasingly.

The wheelchair halted to a stop as Victoria stared at Emily with a deadpan look, her eyebrow arched in a peculiar fashion.

"I was kidding,"

Victoria laughed and stared at Emily's glare, "Oh, the look on your face was classic."

"It's not funny." Emily pouted.

Victoria shook her and then pushed the wheelchair towards her car, which Nolan was currently leaning against.

A smirk appeared over Emily's face as she stopped Victoria and whispered into her ear.

"That's mean-'

"It'll be funny." Emily assured her.

Victoria pressed the button on her key ring and watched the light flicker on and off.

"Hey guys." Nolan said while waving at them.

Victoria's car alarm screamed as Nolan jumped away from the vehicle in fright and stared at the two women who were laughing.

"You witches!" he sputtered.

"It was Emily's Idea."

"Oh thanks for selling me out." Emily said jokingly.

_Never Alone,_

Victoria had decided to head out to the markets and purchase some food. She felt uneasy with leaving Emily on her own, especially when Emily was stuck on a pair of crutches, but the blonde-haired woman had convinced her that she was going to be alright.

'_Just as long as it doesn't involve a gun_,' she thought to herself as she walked away from the fish market with a salmon wrapped up in protective wrapping. She had purchased it when Emily had texted her saying that Takeda was stopping by the house around six in the evening.

She unlocked her car and placed the wrapped fish on the passengers' seat before sliding into the drivers' seat. She felt nervous; the man was apparently ruthless and could destroy a person within a heartbeat. Victoria was not one of his favourite fans and she knew that she was in for one chaotic night.


	8. Surprises

Takeda smiled at Victoria as he walked through the door, he kissed her hand softly before handing over a bottle of Champagne. Then he headed over to Emily, who was resting on the couch as her crutches lay on the ground, and gave the woman a sympathetic look.

"Yes, this is due to my 'reckless' behaviour," Emily chuckled while throwing a cushion in Nolan's direction. "Well that's what Nolan and Victoria are lecturing me about."

"Am not," Nolan objected.

"Do you want another cushion thrown at your?" warned Emily.

Victoria laughed quietly to herself before meandering into the kitchen. She placed the bottle on the counter and continued on cooking dinner, which she was hesitant with. The dish she was cooking happened to be baked salmon with a green salad. She sighed to herself and started dicing the cucumbers.

"Would you like help?" Takeda asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"No, you're a guest," Victoria stammered as her skin prickled in mortification. "I'm quite capable of-'

"Emily has told me about you." the man said.

"She has?"

"Yes, and I am impressed with your dedication-'

"What do you mean?"

"Well I thought you'd expose Emily for who she truly is," Takeda explained as he opened the bottle of Champagne and poured himself a glass. "You stood by her side."

"Of course," Victoria replied while tossing the cucumbers into a salad bowl then started chopping up a stick of celery. "I do love Emily, always have and always will."

Takeda nodded slowly while leaning against the refrigerator, he sipped on his drink as a mischievous gleam glimmered in his eyes. "What about getting married?" he snickered.

"Excuse me?" Victoria said in confusion as she stared away from the chopping board. "What do you...? Fuck!" she cried in pain while wrapping a towel around her index finger as blood dripped all over the salad and salmon.

Emily hobbled into the kitchen; her eyes caught the sight of Victoria's blood. "Nolan, can you get the first aid kit for me," she sighed. "Takeda, er, are you able to call out for Pizza?"

"I will be able to do that, Emily," Takeda said then he stared at Victoria. "I am sorry for distracting you."

"It's alright." Victoria said humbly as the man nodded then walked out of the room at the same time Nolan walked in with the first aid kit.

"Thanks Nolan."

"You're welcome." Nolan said as he leaned against the counter.

"Nolan."

"Yes, Ems,"

"Go away!"" Emily snapped.

Nolan pulled a face at the two women then stomped out of the room.

"Always such a child," Emily whispered as she opened the first aid kit with her good arm and rummaged around to find the alcohol wipes.

"I could-'Victoria hissed in surprise when Emily wiped away the blood with the wipe, it stung painfully.

"It's not that deep," Emily muttered as she pulled out a sticky plaster and wrapped it around the cut. "There we go."

"Thanks sweetheart," Victoria whispered as she kissed the woman. "What would I be without you?"

"Let me see, still an Ice Queen and living with Conrad."

"It was rhetorical; however, I'm thankful to have met you."

"Why's that?" Emily asked as she cocked her head.

"Because you have changed me for the better," Victoria said.

"That's corny."

"I know, but you bring out the fluffy side of me."

Takeda walked back into the kitchen. He smiled at both women.

"What's wrong?"

"The Pizza's is on its way," Takeda replied. "And I would like to speak with the both of you."

"Go ahead." Victoria said.

Takeda took a deep breath, "Since you're incapacitated, Emily, I thought maybe Victoria could help out."

"But I thought you hated me?"

"I did, however, tonight you have shown me how devoted you are to Emily," Takeda said. "So what is it going to be?"

Emily shook her head, "This is the very reason why I didn't want you to know," she said to Victoria. "I don't want you to get killed because of me."

Victoria cupped Emily's face and kissed her on the forehead, "Ems, I will be helping you out," she whispered before turning her gaze to Takeda. "The answer is yes, yes I will help."

"That's good, now you have until Monday to get your clothing packed." Takeda answered.

"Why?" Victoria said, frowning in confusion.

"Because you'll be going with him to train,"

"You'll be coming along too, Emily, and so is Nolan." Takeda said smugly.

_Never Alone,_

Victoria groaned her muscles ached from all the physical exercise she had to endure because of Takeda's training. She frowned when the man had told her that she was to be separated from Emily, she demanded to know why.

'_We don't want you to get distracted._' Takeda's voice echoed in her head.

A soft knock startled Victoria as she slowly crept towards the door, '_This could be another exercise of Takeda's._' she thought before pulling the door open and grabbing the 'offender' by the waist. She was surprised by the elbow that connected with her stomach and then she felt herself being thrown to the ground.

"Nice try."

Victoria glared up at the man, he had short dark hair and icy blue eyes, and he was tall and strongly built. "Aiden Mathis?" she hissed.

"Yes." Aiden drawled in his British accent.

"Emily had warned me about you."

"Humph! Now listen here," he hissed coolly. "I know you're using Emily."

Victoria scoffed, "I am not, and I do love her."

"Love isn't one of your emotions, I know that."

"You have no idea who you are dealing with." Victoria sneered.

"Victoria Grayson, the Queen of the Hampton's."

"Wrong, Victoria Harper, formerly known as Victoria Grayson."

"Emily belongs to me."

"Emily is no one's property, and unless you want to be walking out of here with your reproductive anatomy rearranged, I suggest you leave her alone." Victoria threatened.

Aiden huffed before storming out of the room, muttering darkly underneath his breath.

While Victoria smiled triumphantly to herself,

**Aiden: 0.**

**Victoria:1.**


	9. The Proposal

Victoria gritted her teeth as she watched Aiden walk over to Emily, her eyes narrowed at him as his draped an arm over the woman's shoulders, something inside of her told her to ignore it but she couldn't, especially when she saw the bright smile Emily was giving Aiden. Then she clenched her fists when she heard Emily laughing.

Anger rushed through Victoria as she gripped the wooden pole she was holding onto and ran at Takeda who had been waiting for her to try and attack him. He side stepped her and kicked her in the ankles.

"Oof!" grunted Victoria as she smacked against a concrete pillar. Her head hit the side with enough force to knock her out.

"Victoria," Emily gasped as she shrugged away from Aiden and hobbled over to the unconscious woman. She watched as one of Takeda's 'assistants' picked Victoria up, "Take her to my room."

"But Emily-'

"Shut up Aiden, I love her."

Aiden gaped at Emily; he had been trying to convince Emily that Victoria was only going to betray her in the worst way. But when he heard _I love her_ fall from Emily's lips he knew then it was true. That Emily didn't love him anymore, and that she found happiness in her former enemy and new lover.

Takeda chuckled as he walked next to Emily; he stared down at the blonde-haired woman and smiled softly. He often thought of Emily as a daughter, he was quite protective and at first didn't want her to pursue of relationship with Victoria, however, when he heard about how… noble Victoria's actions were in faking her death, his thoughts changed. He knew that Victoria was the right match for Emily, they both lost a man who truly loved them, make it hard for people to trust them and have a gift of tormenting people.

To Takeda, this was a power couple.

_Never Alone,_

Emily stared at Victoria who was sleeping soundly, the woman had suffered a minor concussion and for the fear of her health, Emily suggested to Takeda that training should be cancelled for a week. This didn't go through smoothly, and after an hour of silence from Emily, Takeda caved.

A soft breeze blew through the room, making the curtains flutter softly and candles flicker. Emily reached out and brushed away a curl from Victoria's forehead as the music in the background softly played. Emily looked at the radio and felt a sense of nostalgia as the music continued:

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Love had never been an emotion for Emily; ever since her father had died she had given up on love. But when Aiden came along she felt the warmth in her heart waking from its hibernation, she wanted to feel love again, except it didn't last long when Takeda had mentioned that Aiden left without her. After that, she saw she would never love anyone again, no matter what the circumstances.

Then, when she got together with Victoria, she felt safe again, she felt like she was able to live once again. To her, Victoria was the reason she breathes today:

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Victoria stirred from her sleep and stared up at Emily who was staring a window, the soft sounds of the waves crashing made her smile.

"You're awake?"

"Yes, I'm hungry," Victoria yawned while sitting up. The blankets fell down around her lap as she kicked them away and walked towards Emily. "First, I have a question."

Emily smiled nervously, "What is it?" she asked.

"What would you think of you and me getting an apartment in Paris?"

"That'll be lovely."

Victoria smiled before reaching into her suitcase pocket and pulling out a small box; she got down on one knee and stared up at Emily. "Amanda Clarke, would you do the honour and becoming my wife?"

Emily's eyes widened in shock as she nodded, "Yes, Victoria, I would love to!"

Victoria smiled as she stood up and scooped the laughing woman into her arms. Then, she kissed Emily with such passion that the blonde felt her knees go weak.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

**A/N: I wanted to have them get engaged… I am a hopeless romantic.**

**The song that was used is called **_**Thousand years**_** and is sung by the beautiful **_**Christina Perri.**_


	10. Gameover

**A/N: Sorry for not posting as much as I did. Had various school assessments to do and because it's autumn where I am, it has been raining constantly. This means I get plagued with a cold... So as a treat, I have written at least eight chapters, which will see me right until I get the correct fairytale ending.**

Aiden, Nolan and Takeda stared at the engagement ring in disbelief. Then they congratulated the beaming couple.

Victoria gave Aiden smug look while wrapping her arms around Emily and giving the blonde-haired woman a kiss. '_Ha, you thought you'd win_.' she thought gleefully before turning her gaze to Nolan, who was staring at her, '_What the hell are you staring at?_'

Nolan gave Victoria a small nod.

'_What the hell?_' Victoria thought as she frowned.

"What's wrong darling?" Emily asked softly when she noticed Victoria's frown; she grasped Victoria's hands and kissed them softly.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Victoria murmured.

"Alright, well remember you-'

"I do want to continue on with the training," Victoria said to Takeda as she ignored Emily's glares. "I am of fit health, and that concussion is gone."

Takeda stared at Emily, who sighed and nodded stubbornly, and then he stared at Victoria, "Alright, we shall continue your training, Nolan, you're partnering up with Victoria," he replied as he walked over to Aiden. "And Aiden is going to go through the basic techniques to unarm an attacker."

"And I am going to supervise," Emily grumbled while glaring at Aiden. "I don't trust him alone with Victoria."

"Fair enough, now get to practice." Takeda ordered.

Victoria smiled as she walked alongside Emily and Nolan, she felt happiness fill her. She was going to marry the love her life and nothing was going to stop her.

"When we get back to the Hamptons we need to tell Charlotte and Daniel," Emily said softly. "I mean though Charlotte is my half-sister, I was in love with Daniel."

"And you'd like closure?"

"Blessing, I know my Mom isn't going to be impressed."

"Because she would think that I'm stealing her baby girl away from her." Victoria muttered as Emily nodded.

"Alright ladies, cut your chatting," Aiden replied coolly as he clapped his hands for their attention. "Now Nolan and Victoria, I want you to try and dive at those practicing dummies."

Nolan nodded before charging at the dummy and smacking into it.

Victoria sniggered before charging at the dummy and launching herself at it. She felt her shoulder hit the dummy as she tackled it, the rope snapped as the dummy and Victoria landed in a heap.

"That was great!" Emily cheered at Victoria.

Aiden's jaw clenched as he walked over to Victoria, "That was the sloppiest tackle I have ever seen!" he roared angrily. "I want you to-'pain seared up from his ankle as he turned around and stared into Emily's dark eyes.

"What did I say about giving Victoria a hard time?" Emily hissed venomously.

"What do you see in her?" Aiden yelled in exasperation.

"A woman that protects the ones she loves," Emily said. "And she does her best to not hurt the ones she loves, unlike you, you asshole."`

"Are you dating her to make me jealous-'

Victoria stormed over to the man and grasped him by the shirt and threw him to the ground, she stared down at him with a death glare. "I suggest you leave Emily alone, or else you'll find out what it means to be a woman."

Aiden stared into Victoria's eyes, he knew the woman was telling the truth and cringed in fear.

Victoria smirked in satisfaction before turning around and pulling Emily into a hug.

**Victoria: 2.**

**Aiden: 0.**

**G-A-M-E-O-V-E-R.**


	11. Returns and Surprises

After being away from the Hampton's for a month, Victoria felt happy to see the beach house that she now called home.

Emily was unloading the luggage from out of the car when she felt a force hit her. She turned around and stared at Amanda with a bright smile.

"Emily, welcome back." Amanda said while throwing her arms around the blonde haired woman.

"Thanks, Amanda," Emily murmured in reply before pulling away and staring at the swollen belly. She knelt down and placed a hand on Amanda's baby bump, "Hello my darling godson, I do hope you haven't given Mommy a hard time."

The pregnant woman chuckled softly, "I see you're not on those ridiculous crutches, I see that relaxation resort did you great."

Emily nodded quietly; she knew that Amanda had been notified by Takeda that Victoria was also in on the mission.

Amanda leaned into Emily, "Remember, we both are here for you," she whispered into the woman's ear. "We will stop Conrad."

"Amanda?"

The women turned their heads and watched Victoria stride down the steps.

"Yes, Victoria," Amanda said bluntly.

"How have you been?" Victoria asked with a smirk.

"I have been well," Amanda snapped before turning her head to Emily. "I'll see you around." She glared at Victoria before storming off.

"What just happened?" Victoria exclaimed.

"Its pregnancy hormones, she just needs to relax," Emily said before pulling Victoria close to her. "I am going to have a shower, then after that we're going to head over to Conrad's to see Charlotte and Daniel."

"Mhm, I'll join you." Victoria replied with a wink.

Emily rolled her eyes before running up the steps while holding onto Victoria's hand. On her left ring finger was a diamond and ruby gold engagement ring.

_Never Alone,_

Victoria felt uneasy about stepping into the same house she had been trapped in while being married to Conrad. She knew how violent he could be whenever his anger got the best of him, and that made her more uneasy because of the safety of Charlotte and Emily.

"Mom, you're back!" screamed Charlotte as the teenage girl launched herself at her mother.

Victoria opened her arms and felt the weight of her daughter crash into her. Luckily for her, Emily had placed a hand on her shoulder when Charlotte lunged at her mother. If the hand had not been there, Victoria would have been knocked off of her feet.

"Charlotte, it's great to see you," Victoria whispered into her daughter's hair as she held onto the girl tightly. "Where's Daniel, I need to speak to you both."

"I'm here mom." Daniel called out from the top of the stairwell.

Emily stared at her ex and smiled softly as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"You look much better." Daniel said with a smile.

"Thanks Daniel."

Victoria moved away from Charlotte and pulled Daniel into a hug.

"I missed you Mom." Daniel murmured.

"I know, darling, but I'm here now." Victoria replied.

"Emily."

"Yes Char-'she felt the girl's body collide with her own as she flew backwards and landed on the ground.

"I missed you Emily." Charlotte said loudly.

"I missed you too, Charlie." the blonde-haired woman groaned as she sat up and rubbed the side of her head.

"Charlotte, Daniel, Emily and I would like to speak to you." Victoria said softly before helping Emily up.

"Shall we go out onto the pavilion?" Charlotte asked.

Victoria beamed at her daughter, "That would be lovely."

The four of them walked through the kitchen and out onto pavilion.

"Now, while we were away in the Seychelles, I-'

"Proposed to Emily, mom I can see the engagement ring." Charlotte replied.

Daniel stood up and pulled Emily and Victoria into a hug, "Congratulations." he replied brightly.

Charlotte left her seat and joined the hug, "That's wonderful mom, you both suit each other."


	12. Payback

It had been a day since Emily and Victoria had announced their engagement to Charlotte and Daniel before getting Ashley to announce it to the public. They had received congratulations and well wishes from their inner circle.

"Emily, where's the pasta?" Victoria called out from the kitchen.

"It's in the second draw on the left side of the sink." Emily yelled. She heard the doorbell ring as she got up from her seat and walked across the lounge. She opened the door and gasped at the person in front of her.

Charlotte was standing on the porch crying, mascara ran down her cheeks as she held onto a suitcase. Her hair framed the sides of her face as she hugged Emily tightly.

"What's happened?" Emily whispered softly.

"D-Dad... He hit me," Charlotte sobbed. "Then he threw me out of the house."

"It's alright now," Emily cooed while guiding the distraught girl into the house. She sat down next to Charlotte, brushed away a few strands of Charlotte's hair and gasped at the dark bruises. "Would you like to be with your mom?"

The girl shook her head furiously as tears streamed down her face again.

"Alright, come on," Emily sighed as she helped Charlotte up. They walked up the stairs and to the guest bedroom. "You get comfortable; your mom is making Mac and Cheese."

"How did you get her to do that?" Charlotte sniffled.

"Persuasion is the best option."

Charlotte giggled quietly, "Thanks Emily."

"You're welcome Charlie." Emily replied as she hugged the girl before walking out of the room and down the stairs to see Victoria staring at her.

"What were-'

"Conrad kicked Charlotte out," Emily said while walking over to the liquor cabinet. "She wants to be by herself."

"Is that the best option?"

"Let her come to you first."

_Never Alone,_

Victoria rolled onto her side and went to cuddle into Emily's side, except all she felt was an empty side of the bed. The woman frowned and sat up, she heard the faint sounds of sobbing from the nest room. She slid out of the bed and stumbled out of the bedroom and towards the guest room.

"It's okay now," Emily whispered as she held onto Charlotte tightly. "Just relax, I'm going to wake your mom-'

"Please don't Emily."

"And why is that?"

"I don't want to cause a fuss." Charlotte muttered.

Victoria watched through the small gap in the door as Emily cupped Charlotte's face and stared into the girl's eyes.

"Do not think of yourself like that, Charlotte... Your mother loves you dearly." Emily assured.

"No-'

"Charlotte." Victoria called as she walked into the room.

Charlotte's eyes widened in fright before bowing her head to hide the bruises that covered her face,

"Charlotte, what happened to you?"

"Dad hit me."

Victoria's jaw tightened as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Charlotte, we've got to pop out for a while, keep yourself safe, and call me if anything happens." Emily said before following Victoria down the stairs.

"Ems, he hurt my baby, I need to see him."

Emily gathered Victoria into her arms and held onto her tightly. Then she pulled out her phone and called Nolan.

"What does my dark rose need at a time like this?" Nolan asked in a weary tone.

"I need you to disable all the security cameras in the Grayson manor."

"I'll do that now."

_Never Alone,_

Conrad opened the front door to see Emily and Victoria glaring at him.

"How dare you touch Charlotte!" Victoria screamed before striking him across the face. She barged into the foyer of the manor and shivered slightly.

Conrad winced then turned to watch the dark-haired woman glare at him. "I had to find out through her that you're getting married!" he roared angrily while pointing at Emily.

"I love Emily more than I loved you and David!"

"My dear, it's not called love-'

He was cut off when Victoria slapped him across the face once again.

"I wish you would stop that!" he hissed while grabbing her by the arm and giving her a taste of her own medicine, by slapping her across the face. He felt a pair of hands wrench him away from Victoria before being thrown to the ground. Groaning he opened his eyes and stared up at an outraged Emily.

"Keep your hands off of her, or else you'll deal with me," Emily sneered glacially. She stepped away from him and walked over to Victoria. "Are you alright?" she asked tenderly.

Victoria nodded as she felt Emily's cool fingers ghost over the places where Conrad had struck her.

"Shall we go and get Charlie's stuff?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Victoria whispered before grasping Emily's hand.

_Never Alone,_

Charlotte dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen. She hugged her mother then sat down next to Emily who was busy typing away on her laptop.

"Good morning Charlotte," Emily said as she looked away from the screen and smiled brightly at the girl. "What are you doing today?"

"Well... I was going to stay here so nobody could see my face." Charlotte whispered while chewing on her bottom lip.

"How about we cover the bruises up?" Emily asked. "Because Amanda and I were going to go out for lunch, and I want you to come along."

"Really, thanks Emily!" Charlotte yelled while hugging the woman tightly.

Victoria walked over to the table and placed a plate of pancakes in front of Charlotte. She chuckled as she watched her daughter devour the food before turning her head to Emily who was once again typing away on the laptop.

"I'll have something to eat soon." Emily said as she continued to type away.

"I've made you some pancakes; now eat them before Charlotte eats them for you."

Emily sighed in frustration then closed the laptop. Her eyes widened at the amount of pancakes that were on her plate.

"You afraid you can't eat it all?" Charlotte taunted playfully.

"If I can't eat it all, you can have the rest."

"Deal," Charlotte beamed while shaking Emily's hand.

_Never Alone,_

Charlotte and Emily walked into the Stowaway as Amanda waddled over to them and pulled them into a tight hug.

"Hey sis, you look happy." Amanda replied to Charlotte.

"Well I'm living with Mom and Emily now." Charlotte said while smiling at Emily.

Emily smiled back then stared at Amanda who looked concerned.

Amanda was dressed in a white maternity dress and matching sandals as her hands cradled the big bump her stomach had become.

"Not so far until little one is born." Jack said brightly as he kissed Amanda's forehead.

"Well baby is already killing me." Amanda grumbled as everyone laughed.

"Now enjoy your day out." Jack said as Amanda, Charlotte and Emily left the Stowaway and headed down the street.

Emily was dressed in a bright yellow dress and wore black gladiator sandals, while Charlotte opted for a baby blue knee high dress, and bright blue sandals.

"Jack wants the baby to be called Jack Jr, I hate it." Amanda said.

"What do you want?"

"Carl David Porter, I want our son to be named after both of our fathers." Amanda mumbled as she stared at Emily for permission.

Emily bowed her head in acknowledgement then stared up at the sky. "I think they'll be happy."


	13. Baby Carl's arrival

Victoria stared at the clock as it read **10:45 pm** and she sighed in frustration when Charlotte and Emily had not returned from their lunch with Amanda. She turned the lights off inside the house and sat out on the porch with her phone cradled in her hands.

A bright light shone over the houseas Emily's car pulled up.

Charlotte fell out of the car laughing as she walked to the trunk of the car and pulled out an arm full of shopping bags.

"Those don't look like stores you can find in the Hampton's," Victoria replied sternly as she raised an eyebrow. "Somebody's had a shopping expedition in New York, isn't that right Charlotte?"

"I got a text alert from a friend that Gucci were releasing their spring season fashion, so I asked Emily to escort me into the city." Charlotte responded with an innocent look.

"And you both didn't consider calling or messaging me about this?" Victoria questioned as her gaze shifted to Emily who was leaning against the car.

"Mine is being repaired remember?" Emily answered wearily.

"I forgot about that, where is your phone Charlotte?"

"I, er, left it on the bathroom sink in the guest room." Charlotte said hesitantly.

"**Your **room, Charlotte, it's your room now."

"What did you both have to eat?" Victoria asked.

"Well I got one of those healthy as subs from Subway, and Emily got a frappe form Starbucks."

_Never Alone,_

Emily woke up, rolled onto her side, and stared at Victoria who was sleeping soundly. She smiled then frowned when her newly repaired phone screamed loudly in her ear.

"Turn it off." Victoria grumbled as she placed a pillow over her head.

Emily rolled her eyes and picked it up. "Hello, Emily Thorne speaking."

"Ems, it's me, Jack."

"Jack, how's Amanda?" Emily replied quietly as she sat up.

"She's having contractions; I think she's going to into labour."

"Okay, I'm going to get dressed and get Charlotte up."

"Thanks Emily."

"See you soon."

Victoria sat up and watched Emily grab a pair of jeans and blouse before heading to the en suite.

"Amanda's going into labour." Emily replied while stepping into the shower.

"Shall I get Charlotte up?" Victoria asked.

"Yes please."

_Never Alone,_

Amanda had been in labour for two hours, and Emily was trying to comfort the woman through it all.

"Keep pushing," the doctor yelled. "Continue to push Ms Clarke!"

"How can I push if you keep overwhelming me?" Amanda snapped angrily.

"Hey, keep calm and breathe deeply." Emily whispered as she squeezed Amanda's hand.

"That's a good girl; I can see the baby's hand."

"Keep pushing babe." Jack said as he held the camcorder up at to her face.

"Jack, I still don't know why you are recording."

"Baby Carl is our first child, this is a special moment."

"Ms Clarke, I need you to continue to push for me, we need you to push two more times."

"Keep on going Amanda." Emily replied gently.

Amanda continued to push as a high-pitched scream filled the room.

"Congratulations Amanda and Jack, you've got a beautiful baby boy." Emily said.

A nurse wrapped baby Carl in a blanket and placed him in Amanda's arms.

"Hey baby." Amanda cooed quietly as she ran a finger over one of his cheeks.

Jack kneeled down and made baby noises.

"Smile," Emily said as the couple smiled and cuddled in next to the baby boy. "That's adorable; would you like me to get everyone else?"

"No Ems, let Jack do it, he's the father." Amanda chuckled.

Jack rolled his eyes and kissed Amanda's head.

Once the room everyone cleared the room, Amanda sat up and beckoned Emily over to the bed. Once Emily was next to her, Amanda placed Carl into her arms.

"Hey honey, I'm Emily, your godmother." Emily cooed.

Carl started to fuss as Emily rocked him gently; she walked over to the window and continued to rock him.

"You're a natural, Ems." Amanda whispered.

"I've never looked after a baby, however, holding Carl in my arms..."

"You feel a sense of warmth?"

"Yes and a sense to protect this little boy." Emily whispered.

Jack opened the door and walked in as Charlotte, Declan and Victoria followed him in.

"Amanda?" Charlotte whispered.

"Oh hey Charlie,"

"Where's Carl?"

Amanda gestured to Emily who was swaying from side to side and looking down at the small bundle in her arms.

Emily's soft humming transfixed everyone, which turned into singing:

_Never alone  
Never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart  
When you face the unknown  
_

"Ems, can I hold Carl?" Charlotte asked quietly.

Emily nodded as she gently placed the sleeping baby boy into Charlotte's arms then walked over to Victoria.

"That was beautiful." Victoria whispered as she placed an arm around Emily's waist.

"Hmm," replied Emily as she leaned into the touch. "Victoria, we need to talk sometime this week."


	14. Deliverance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Olivia Dunham from Fringe, J.J Abrams does.

**A/N: I absolutely love Fringe. Therefore, Olivia Dunham makes an appearance in this chapter. In addition, Emily gets a new engagement ring.**

The doctor discharged Amanda and baby Carl a week after the birth.

Emily curled herself up on the porch swing and clutched onto the hot cup of coffee. She leaned over the mug and savoured the smell before taking a cautious sip.

"Emily!" Victoria called out.

"I'm out here!"

Victoria walked out onto the porch and stared at Emily who was staring out at the ocean.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Emily stared up from her cup, patted the empty space next to her, and took another sip.

Victoria sat down roughly, which caused Emily to spill her coffee.

"Victoria, I want to have a baby."

"Is that what you want to speak about?"

"Yes, I want to be a mother." Emily whispered.

"Well then who do you want the father to be?" Victoria asked.

Emily looked up from her drink and gaped. "You're alright with this?"

"Of course you adore Carl, and you interact with him like a real mother."

"Well I know how much you loathe Aiden; I was hoping he could be the donor?" Emily asked.

"I'm alright with that."

_Never Alone,_

Aiden gazed at Emily and Victoria with a surprised look. "Are you serious, you want me to be the donor?"

"Of course, you're the only person who has good looks." Emily said with a smile.

"Victoria, are you-'

"Yes, though if you keep on going, I'll refuse." Victoria snapped.

"Well, I'll be the donor then."

"Good, I'm going to be a mother." Emily giggled.

"How are we going to impregnate you?" Aiden asked.

"Artificial insemination," Victoria barked.

Aiden screwed his nose up in protest.

"It's alright Victoria, that's what I was going to suggest." Emily said gently while shooting Aiden a dark look.

_Never Alone,_

Victoria strolled into the kitchen and noticed the paper file resting in Emily's hands. She gave her a puzzled look then sat down at the table.

"Before you ask anything, this happens to be the evidence we need to place Conrad into prison." Emily murmured while staring up at her fiancée.

"Are you going to DC to hand in the evidence?"

"No," Emily said while shaking her head. "A friend of mine is an agent from the Boston FBI; she's the one I have been informing about Conrad's misadventures."

The sound of a vehicle startled Victoria as she walked out onto the porch and noticed a black SUV parked out on the makeshift driveway. A tall slender woman with golden-blonde hair and blue-green eyes stepped out of the vehicle; she was dressed in navy-blue trousers, matching blazer and a white crisped blouse.

"Hi, you must be Victoria, I'm Olivia Dunham, is Emily around?"

"I'm in here Liv," Emily called from in the kitchen. "Vicky, can you show her in?"

"Of course, it's nice to meet you Agent Dunham." Victoria said politely while extending her hand.

Olivia stared at her hand, grasped it lightly, and shook it before tucking her hands into her pocket.

"Please follow me Agent Dunham."

"Call me Olivia." Olivia replied while walking behind Victoria. When she walked into the kitchen, she watched Emily drop the paper file on the table and hug her tightly.

"It's nice to see you again," Emily said before stepping away and going back to the table. "This file contains information about Conrad Grayson, I've spoken to the local agents here, and we've agreed that Victoria is excused because Conrad threatened her to obtain evidence against David Clarke." She handed the file over to Olivia.

"Agent Broyles and I will have a read through the information before handing it over to the FBI in Washington DC."

"Thanks Liv, this means a lot." Emily said with a smile.

"You're welcome Ems and congratulations on your engagement, to the both of you." Olivia replied while smiling at Emily and Victoria before walking out the door.

Victoria smiled as she walked up to Emily and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist. "Now that has happened, let's go, and see Ashley."

"What for?" Emily asked.

"For our engagement party," Victoria replied.

_Never Alone,_

Ashley sat down opposite Emily and Victoria; she had a clipboard in her lap as she scribbled down notes. Victoria and she were sipping on wine, while Emily opted for mineral water, much to Ashley's suspicion.

"I want the theme to be Infinity, colours surrounded around Gold and Silver." Victoria said softly as Emily spat the water back into the glass.

"Are you alright Emily?" Ashley asked.

Emily nodded her hand and gave Victoria a nudge.

"Do you agree on the theme-'

"I think the theme is such a romantic one." Emily said while clutching onto Victoria's hand. On the inside, she was smiling that the theme was in honour of her father.

"Aw how sweet," Ashley cooed.

Victoria got off the loveseat and kneeled down in front of Emily. She pulled out a jewellery box and opened it. Inside the box was a ring, it was a ½ carat diamond ring, in the middle was the Infinity symbol.

"It's beautiful, thank you Vicky!" Emily squealed as she pulled the woman in for a kiss.


	15. Baby makes three

"… Business Mogul, Conrad Grayson has been arrested and charged for the bombing of Flight 197, the FBI says that an unknown source provided them with fresh information on the controversial attack." the reporter said as Emily walked into the room and stared at the television screen, A look of satisfaction appeared over her face as she grabbed her phone and car keys.

Victoria turned her head quickly and stared up at Emily. She noticed that the woman was holding onto a brown envelope, she was curious to know what was in it.

"Where are you off to?"

"I just got a text from Aiden saying he's already been to the clinic, I'm going to give him ten thousand dollars," Emily said as she leaned against the couch. "And I want you to be there as well."

"We're going to be parents!" Victoria cheered as she grabbed Emily by the waist and pulled her on top of her before claiming the soft pink lips.

"Yes we are, now let's get going." Emily said as she rolled off of Victoria and onto her feet.

Victoria rolled her eyes, got to her feet and followed Emily out of the house.

_Never Alone,_

"Hello Ms Thorne, my name is Dr Harriet, we've received the semen sample from Mr. Mathis." a middle-aged woman replied. She had light brown hair, hazel green eyes and high cheekbones.

"Hello Dr Harriet, this is my partner, Victoria Harper." Emily said proudly as Victoria wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled.

The doctor nodded. "Follow me, we'll get the procedure underway." she said while walking down a small corridor and into a room.

The room was white and smelled sterile as Victoria settled down in a chair.

"Ms Thorne, you will have to remove you're clothing and place this gown on,"

Emily nodded as she grabbed the gown, walked into the small changing room and got out of her clothing.

While that was happening, the doctor handed Victoria a pamphlet on parenting a child. The woman chuckled lightly and stared at the doctor.

"I have two children of my own; a son aged 28 and a daughter aged 16." Victoria murmured as Emily walked back out into the examination room.

"Ms Thorne, lie on the bed and spread your legs apart."

Emily lies down on the bed and spread her legs in hesitation. A bright blush coloured her face as she felt Victoria hold her hand.

"I'm here; it's going to be alright." Victoria whispered.

"I've got the semen in a syringe and going to insert it into you before injecting."

"Okay doc." Emily muttered. She gasped when she felt the syringe enter her then she focused on Victoria and the fact that they were going to get married and have a child via sperm donor.

"It's all done, now just wait a day or two before trying out a pregnancy test, if it's negative, wait another few days and try again."

"Okay, thank you Dr Harriet." Victoria said brightly.

_Never Alone,_

Emily held the home pregnancy test in her hand as she sat on the edge of her bed. Victoria was currently out shopping with Charlotte. She stared down at the test and gasped when she saw a cross appear on it. Tears of joy streamed down her face as she heard Victoria's car pull into the driveway.

"Emily, where are you?" Charlotte called out from downstairs.

"I'm in my room!" Emily called back. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then watched Charlotte bounce into the room wearing a pair of gold studded heels.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked when she noticed Emily's tears.

Victoria grumbled as she carried the box of groceries over to the kitchen table, she dumped them then frowned when she realized that neither Charlotte or Emily were sitting in the lounge. She ascended the stairs and walked into her room.

"Mom, Emily's got something to tell you." Charlotte said. She had a big smile on her face and was bouncing around with excitement.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Victoria asked Emily. She noticed the pregnancy test and the positive result. "You're pregnant?"

Emily nodded as she sobbed happily. Charlotte and Victoria hugged her tightly.

"I'm going to be a big sister." Charlotte replied enthusiastically.

Emily smiled and rested her head against Victoria's chest. Originally she wanted to have this 'fairytale ending' with Jack, but after seeing how happy Amanda was, she accepted that wasn't going to happen.

She thought she might have had a future with Aiden, but closest thing to it is sharing a child.

Her real fairytale ending was just the beginning. She was going to be married to the woman she loved, gain a loving step-daughter, who really was her half-sister, and also gain an amazing step-son. Then there was the baby, whom she would cherish and adore.


	16. The engagement party

**Five months later…**

Conrad was sentenced to life in jail, with no chance of getting parole.

Daniel became the new CEO of Grayson Global, and was able to undo the damage his father had made. He married Ashley in a private ceremony that only Charlotte, Emily, Victoria and Ashley's family witnessed. He also became the owner of the Grayson manor, which he handed over to his mother.

_Never Alone,_

The dining room inside the manor was transformed. Gold and Silver streamers were strung from the ceiling and were twisted in a figure 8 to represent the Infinity sign. Tables were also arranged in a figure 8; they had a silver silk tablecloth with gold napkins. In the middle of the table, arrangement sat a table where the gifts were placed.

Men were suggested wearing a white suit with a silver tie, while for the women it was a gold dress and heels.

"Ashley, I cannot believe you pulled this off." Emily gushed as she smiled at her best friend.

"I did this only for you Ems." Ashley replied as she showed off her figure in a gold sequined halter neck and a pair of gold striped stilettos.

Emily nodded while smoothing out the front of her gold silk one shoulder gown, which minimized her expanding waistline. The only people who knew about the pregnancy were Aiden, Ashley, Charlotte, Daniel and Victoria… However, she was going to announce the pregnancy as soon as everyone settled.

"Emily, I'm sorry about bringing baby Carl." Amanda replied apologetically as Jack walked up to them with an unhappy five-month-old boy.

"It's alright, I'm glad my darling godson is here." Emily said as she opened her arms. Once baby Carl was in her arms, she smiled and cooed.

"Alright everybody, Emily and I would like to make an announcement." Victoria called out as she walked over to Emily who was preoccupied with playing peek-a-boo with her godson. Victoria frowned and nudged the woman.

"Oh… Do you mean now?"

"Yes Ems." Victoria whispered into her ear while gently tweaking baby Carl's nose.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am happy to announce that I am pregnant." Emily said into the microphone before focusing her attention back to the bouncing baby boy.

"Emily is currently five months pregnant; we wanted to keep the news quiet until now."

Daniel stood up and raised a glass. "A toast to Emily, may you have a great pregnancy." he called out as everyone cheered in agreement.

Emily glowed as she turned around and stared at Amanda.

"Congrats Ems, now baby Carl has a playmate." Amanda replied warmly as she hugged the woman.

"Not a playmate, but a cousin." Emily responded.

"Huh?" Amanda retorted in confusion.

"You're my little sister." Emily whispered happily, as Amanda hugged her again.

"We swapped lives, each of ours were horrible." Amanda said.

"Until we found the one we were meant for and it went right." Emily replied.

_Never Alone,_

Emily was busy typing away on the laptop when she gasped and clutched her belly. Victoria looked up at her in alarm,

"I felt the baby kick."

"It feels mysterious doesn't it?"

Emily nodded in response and chuckled. "Hey little one, this is your mommy speaking, I can't wait to meet you."

Victoria got out of her chair and kneeled down so she was at eye level with Emily's clothed belly. She placed her hand on the small bump, "This is your mom talking, and your brother, sister and I are going to be happy when you're born."

Charlotte and Daniel walked in and noticed their mother on the ground with a head resting against Emily's stomach. Charlotte smiled brightly and sat down next to her mother and placed a hand on the baby bump, her eyes grew in excitement when she felt the baby kick.

"I felt the kick!"

"Strange isn't it?" Emily said before shooing them away so she could stand up, walk over to the kitchen sink, and grab a glass of water.

"Have you been struck with the cravings yet?" Daniel asked Emily as he stared at her.

"I do get the occasional midnight craving for cookie dough ice cream."

"So that's the reason why you're always sticky in the morning." Victoria exclaimed as Emily laughed.

"You're such a heavy sleeper." Emily joked.

"Well we all need to have a good amount of sleep before Little Bug arrives."

"Little Bug?" Charlotte, Daniel, and Emily replied in unison.

"Yeah, can't keep on calling the baby 'it'-'

"That's only because you don't want to know the sex of the baby, which I already know." Emily replied with a triumphant smile.

"You know, what's the sex?" Victoria asked quietly.

"The baby's going to be a girl."

Charlotte squealed happily, as she jumped up and down. "I'm going to have a baby sister!"

Daniel mock groaned and then pulled Emily into a gentle hug. "You make sure you both get plenty of rest, it's not only you anymore."

"I know Dan; it's me and our little girl." Emily replied before moving towards Victoria who hugged her tightly.

"Our little girl." Victoria murmured before placing a hand back on the baby bump.


	17. Wedding preparations

Two months later:

Rainbow fairy lights hung from the roof of the beach house as Ashley walked underneath the pink, red, and white wind chimes. She had a clipboard tucked underneath her arms as she ran a finger lightly over the gold streamers. Then she smelt the floral notes of the pink and white roses, which surrounded the porch.

Amanda walked up the stairs with baby Carl bouncing on her hip. She entered Emily and Victoria's room to see Emily walking out of the bathroom dressed in a robe.

"I thought I'd have a relaxing bath before the hair stylists and make-up artists arrive." Emily replied before snatching baby Carl from out Amanda's arms and cuddling him against her. The seven-month-old boy gurgled happily and placed a hand on Emily's face.

"How's my goddaughter?" Amanda asked quietly.

"She's been alright, another two months before she comes along."

"What if she comes early?"

"Then I'll be even more happier."

A woman with pink hair walked into the room, up to Emily and shook her hand. "Greetings, my name's Nicola Bellamy, and my assistants will be taking care of make-up."

"Hello Nicola, you do know that we want to look as beautiful as ever."

"Of course, with my magic touch you'll be a blushing bride." Nicola chirped vibrantly.

"Emily can blush on demand." Amanda chuckled as baby Carl started to cry as Nicola took him out of Emily's arms and placed him on the bed.

"No distractions how are you with foundation?"

"Alright, as long as it doesn't harm the baby," Emily replied while pointing to her baby bump.

Charlotte scuttled in with her dress. "Sorry I'm late."

_Never Alone,_

Two hours went by as the make-up artists tried out various colours. Then the hair stylists tried hairstyles that would suit Emily's facial structure, while another stylist tried to persuade Amanda to straighten her hair.

"You are not getting me to straighten my hair that damages it!"

"Amanda, it'll be good."

"Annelise, I agree with Amanda." Emily murmured as the stylist pinned her hair back away from her face, grabbed a few strands of her hair, and curled it so it bounced against her cheeks and ended at her neck.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful." Emily replied.

"You look dazzling." Charlotte said in approval while Ashley walked in and sat down in a chair.

"Gosh that was exhausting, we have only two more hours to get ready." Ashley complained.

Amanda got out of her chair and walked over to Emily who was temporarily unattended. She pulled out a necklace that had a blue sapphire pendant on it. She placed in into Emily's hand and stared at the woman.

"What is this?" Emily asked.

"It's my mom's, you know my real mom," Amanda whispered so only she and Emily were able to hear. "I want you to have it."

"Thanks Amanda." Emily replied quietly, she leaned forward and hugged Amanda.

"Good you have something blue from Amanda, something new is your dress, something old happens to be the veil that I lent you, it was my mother's own veil, and all that's left is something borrowed." Ashley stated.

"I have sapphire studs that would match the necklace, I haven't worn them, but you could use them." Charlotte shouted out before running out of the room. She returned a minute later with them and placed them in Emily's hands.

"Thanks Charlie."

_Never Alone,_

Once their hair and make-up were done, Amanda, Ashley and Charlotte got into their bridesmaids dresses, which was a silver-blue strapless silk gown.

"I do hope Jack has gotten baby Carl into his outfit." Amanda murmured before heading back into the room as Ashley and Charlotte followed her.

"You three look impressive, Ashley and Charlie, you may go." Emily said.

Ashley and Charlotte smiled then walked out the door as Amanda walked up to Emily.

"I guess since being the Maid of Honour, you would like me to help you into your dress?"

"Just to zip it up, I could try but my stomach would be a challenge."

Amanda chuckled, and then her jaw dropped when Emily pulled out a white gown while she closed the curtains. Emily pulled her robe off and stepped into the gown as Amanda grabbed the back and zipped it up.

The gown was a strapless Grecian gown that had lace netting, silver beaded waistband, and a chapel train.

"You look beautiful, now let's get going."

_Never Alone,_

Victoria stood out on the porch as she stared up at her bedroom window, hoping she could see Emily. She sighed when she saw Amanda close the curtains. She smiled as Daniel walked up to her and held out his hand. They walked down a white carpet, which had red rose petals scattered on it, and up to the makeshift altar, which stood on the sandy beach.

Nolan, who had returned from his trip to France, walked behind Victoria and Daniel. He wrapped an arm around Padma who was smiling up at him.

"You go and sit in the front row." Nolan whispered to Padma. She walked over to where Kara and Takeda were and sat down. Other people such as friends and media sat down behind them.

"Victoria looks beautiful." Kara whispered to Takeda as he nodded in agreement.

Victoria was dressed in a white lace halter-neck gown with organza and French lace overlay skirt. Her hair fell down in soft curls and her make-up enhanced her face; she had a subtle smoky eye, red lipstick, and peach blush. She turned around when the music started and everyone rose from his or her seats.


	18. Thousand Years (Reprise)

**A/N: Christina Perri's 'Thousand Years' fitted this chapter perfectly. And with the memories, had a huge inspiration from Glee… For some unknown reason.**

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Everyone turned around and watched as Ashley and Charlotte walked down the aisle with a small bouquet of white roses in her hands. Ashley walked over to Daniel and held onto his hand as Charlotte walked over to Declan.

"You look beautiful." Declan whispered to Charlotte as she smiled and placed her hand into his.

"Thanks." Charlotte whispered back.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more,_

Victoria watched as Amanda walked down the aisle with baby Carl in her arms. She smiled at the baby boy who was the ring bearer. Amanda smiled at Victoria then stood next to Jack.

Emily walked out onto the porch and gasped. She stared up at Aiden and hugged him tightly.

"You're going to be alright, this is your big day," Aiden whispered. "Let's go."

Emily held onto Aiden's arm and walked down the steps and towards where Victoria was waiting. She smiled brightly when she saw Victoria speaking to Daniel.

"I'm nervous." Victoria confessed to Daniel.

Daniel nodded and turned his head.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Victoria gaped when she noticed Emily walking down the aisle with Aiden on her arm. She chewed her bottom lip and gazed at the gown, which seemed to flatter Emily's figure and yet keep the baby bump noticeable.

Emily smiled at Victoria; she had never felt so happy in her life. In the back of her mind she could hear snippets of conversations she shared with Victoria or were related to Victoria:

_**Flashback.**_

_**(When confessing their feelings for each other)**_

**Emily: I… I need to tell you something.**

**Victoria: I also need to tell you something, I've come to terms that I'm in love with you.**

**Emily: I love you too.**

_**(The night after the confessions)**_

**Victoria: ****I****'****ve never felt happy like this in my lifetime. You****'****ve given me a new sense in life.**

**Emily: You are starting to sound sentimental.**

_**(The visit to Victoria's cabin in the Catskills)**_

**Victoria: ****I missed you, I certainly did. I wanted to see you, but Murphy overpowered me.**

**Emily: ****I missed you too.**

_**(Victoria speaking to Emily after their sexual encounter)**_

**Victoria: I watched you look at my 'grave' and when you said that you'll always think of me… It made me fall in love with you all over again. I loved you the moment I saw you on the yacht. I just kept denying it; I actually did hate you for almost marrying my son, but was relieved when you ended it to be with me.**

Emily grinned at the memory then hugged Aiden before walking over to Victoria who held out her hand. She grasped the hand lightly while feeling a warm sensation run through her.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"You look beautiful." Victoria replied softly.

"You do as well." Emily murmured with a smile.

"Look at all the obstacles we faced, we conquered them and are here today."

Emily nodded in agreement as the celebrant walked up to them.

"We are gathered here to day to witness Emily Thorne and Victoria Harper to be wedded in harmony," the celebrant called out. "Now let the vows commence."

"Victoria, you have been the first person to make me feel whole again, there was a big piece of me missing and you filled it," Emily replied as she stared into Victoria's eyes. "I am grateful to have somebody like you, and thankful to be given another chance to love, which I will do unconditionally until the day, I die."

"Emily, from the day I met you I knew you were the one meant for me. You are the light in my world that keeps me from falling into the darkness," Victoria said clearly. "You are the one person I hope to wake up to every morning for the rest of my life."

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

'That's beautiful,' Emily thought,

"Now for the exchanging of the rings."

Amanda carried baby Carl over to Emily and Victoria, who grabbed the rings and kissed the baby boy's head before turning back to each other.

"Do you, Emily Thorne, take Victoria Harper as your wedded wife?"

"I do." Emily replied as she slid the 10 carat white gold, ½ carat diamond ring onto Victoria's finger.

"Do you, Victoria Harper, take Emily Thorne as your wedded wife?"

"I do." Victoria said with a smile as she slid a 10 carat gold, ½ carat diamond ring onto Emily's finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Victoria wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

_Never Alone__,_

The wedding reception was on Victoria's yacht, the exact place where the two women had met over a year ago. The deck was swarmed with tables as the guests sat down and began to eat the food they chose from the buffet.

Victoria watched Emily walk over the chocolate éclairs and place about ten onto her plate. She chuckled and waited for Emily to return to her seat.

"Yes I saw you laugh."

"I guess bubba was hungry?" Victoria asked as Emily nodded while devouring a éclair.

"I'm getting fat."

"It's normal, it means bubba's growing."

Emily shrugged and looked down to see baby Carl crawl past her chair. She leaned back slightly, bobbed down and scooped the baby boy up into her arms.

"Hey there little man." Victoria cooed while lightly pinching his cheeks.

"Mama won't be happy when she finds out Daddy lost you," Emily said as she stood up, grabbed another two éclairs and walked over to Amanda. "You missing anything?"

"Yeah, Carl… You found him?"

"He was trying to make a break for it."

"Yeah, I think Victoria's going to cut the cake."

Emily hurried over and placed her hands over Victoria's hands as they sliced into the cake.

"Do you want some cake?" Emily whispered huskily into Victoria's ear.

Victoria nodded and closed her eyes. She regretted doing it because Emily smudged it all over her face. She opened her eyes and grabbed a piece and replicated the action.

"They have been married for only an hour and they're already fighting." Nolan joked.

Emily walked over to him, threw her arms around him, and rubbed the remnants of the cake over his white jacket.

"Aw Ems no!" he cried.

"I love you too, Nolan." Emily chuckled before stepping away.

"Your father would've been proud of you, Mandy." Nolan whispered.

Emily nodded then hurried back to Victoria, who was busy talking to Takeda.

"I'm tired, I wanna go home." Emily whispered.

"Okay, I'll talk to Ashley, go and say goodbye."

Emily shrugged then waked over to Amanda and Jack.

"You off now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted."

"Well we want you to have this." Amanda replied as she handed Emily a bag.

"What's in… Ow!" she yelped when Amanda smacked her hands away.

"No opening until you get to the car."

"Okay, okay."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the newlyweds are ready to leave." Ashley replied into the microphone.

The guests cheered as Victoria and Emily walked down the stairs and off the yacht. They continued down the dock until they stopped in front of Charlotte, Amanda, and Daniel.

"Emily, I've got a surprise." Daniel said.

"What is it?" Emily asked wearily.

"You and Mom are going to Miami for your honeymoon."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now hurry up and get your ass in the car." Amanda shouted.

"Have fun." Charlotte replied as Emily climbed into the back of the car. Victoria turned and waved at the three of them before closing the door.

Emily opened up Amanda's gift. Her eyes went wide when she pulled out a baby pink bikini. She wound the window down and stared at a laughing Amanda as the car drove off.

"Have a safe trip!" Amanda called out.

Emily wound the window back up and leaned against Victoria, who hugged her gently.

"Go to sleep baby, we're on our way to the airport before flying out to Miami."


	19. The Honeymoon

The plane trip exhausted Emily because as soon as the plane touched down in Miami and she and Victoria were in the car she fell asleep. Victoria smiled gently at her newly wedded wife and placed a delicate kiss to her forehead.

"Hmm," Emily whined as she turned away from Victoria and rested her head against the window. She clearly didn't express the same interest.

When the car pulled up outside a large waterfront hotel, Victoria got out, walked around to the other side and pulled Emily out and carried her towards the lobby, where a doorman opened the door and greeted Victoria warmly. She grunted as she staggered towards the reception desk and rang the bell.

"Hello Ms Harper, such a lovely surprise to see you again," the male receptionist chirped happily as he handed over two key cards. "The penthouse has been booked for you."

Victoria grabbed the key cards with a smile, then walked over to the elevator and held onto Emily while pressing the 'P' button.

_Never Alone,_

Emily woke up and found herself on a large canopy bed, she could hear the sound of food sizzling as the aroma of bacon wafted into the lilac coloured room and made her stomach growl. She giggled and cradled her stomach as she noticed that she was dressed in a pair of crème coloured mini shorts and chocolate brown tank top.

"Breakfast is ready." Victoria replied softly as she helped Emily up and placed a hand on Emily's back to keep her steady.

"Well then, I shall get me and Little Miss something to eat." Emily replied while waddling out the kitchen. Her eyes went huge when she saw the kitchen counter covered with plates that had bacon, pancakes, French toast, eggs and grapes. She seized a plate of bacon and pancakes and slathered a huge amount of maple syrup over the food.

"What would you like to do?"

"Go swimming," Emily replied as she grabbed a glass of orange juice and downed it. "Then come back here and relax."

"That'll give you a good reason to wear your bikini." Victoria responded smugly with a smirk.

Emily sputtered and coughed as a piece of bacon flew out of her mouth and landed on the plate. She gazed heatedly at Victoria whose smirk grew.

"Was it something I said?"

"You sure as hell know what you said." Emily grumbled as she continued to eat in silence.

_Never Alone,_

Victoria was busy sun bathing while Emily walked along the water edge dressed in a loose white shirt which covered her bikini. Victoria was dressed in a red one piece and had a sarong wrapped around her hips.

"Come on, let's have a swim!" Emily whined unhappily as she walked up to Victoria.

Victoria lifted her sunglasses and rolled her eyes before getting up to her feet. She grabbed Emily, removed the shirt and walked towards the water. Emily dived underneath the water and squealed when she felt Victoria's arms around her waist. Victoria pulled the woman against her and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck.

"What if somebody sees us?" Emily murmured.

"We're at a secluded spot, nobody will see us." Victoria purred as she cupped Emily's breast from behind, while the other hand travelled downwards.

"Victoria." Emily mumbled incoherently as she leaned backwards.

Victoria's hand dived into the bikini bottom, a finger lightly rubbed against the sensitive mound as Emily moaned loudly. Then she worked two fingers into Emily and pumped her into a steady rhythm.

"Mmh!" Emily groaned as the water hit against her. She turned her head and pulled Victoria into a ferocious kiss.

Tongues were battling for dominance as the taste of salt water filled their mouths. Victoria plunged another finger into Emily and went deeper, she knew that with another couples of thrusts Emily was going to climax. So she rubbed another against the sensitive mound once again.

"Victoria!" Emily screamed loudly as she shuddered and went limp in Victoria's arms. After a few seconds, she came too and stared at Victoria in amazement.

"I am quite gifted." Victoria boasted.

Emily giggled then groaned as pain seared through her. She ignored it and continued on with her swimming.


	20. Bella's birth

The newly wedded couple returned from their week long honeymoon in Miami.

Victoria helped Charlotte redecorate her room at the beach house, only because her and Emily agreed that the manor would not be suitable to raise a child. Then she and Charlotte were going to create the nursery, with Aiden, Jack, and Daniel's help.

"Ems, are you alright?" Amanda asked quietly as she noticed the woman was in pain.

"Yeah, doctor said I'm having false contractions, Braxton Hicks, they are annoying me." Emily said as they both walked up the stairs and stared into Charlotte's room. The wall was a deep purple colour, a queen sized bed sat next to the window while dark mahogany draws were lined up against the walls.

"They must be onto the nursery."

They wandered down to the next room and watched Daniel try to assemble the baby crib until Jack walked over and assembled it for him. Charlotte was busy painting white clouds on the dry baby pink coloured wall, while Victoria hung the netting.

"She's going to have a stunning nursery." Amanda whispered.

Emily nodded in agreement. She noticed the rocking chair that Aiden had purchased was placed in front of the windows and next to the draw which had a baby monitor and portable stereo.

"Oh!"

Everyone stopped moving and watched Emily double over in pain. Victoria rushed over to her and gathered her up before going downstairs and to the car. Amanda and Aiden were behind her with the overnight bag.

"This could be it." Aiden murmured.

_Never Alone,_

Emily had been in labour for two hours, she stared wearily at Victoria then to Aiden and Amanda who were trying to tell her to breathe deeply. The doctor and nurses walked in and checked the progress.

"You're fully dilated, so we'll be able to get you to push."

Before anyone could stop Emily she started to push her hardest and ended up panting.

"Slow Ms Harper-'

"I can't, I can't!" Emily screeched as she continued to push.

"Baby, calm down." Victoria whispered softly as she kissed Emily's clammy forehead.

Emily gripped Victoria's hand and pushed as a loud wail filled the room. The nurses swooped in and hurried the baby off while the mothers were left dazed.

"Congratulations Ms Harper, you have a gorgeous baby girl." a nurse replied as she returned with a small baby in a pink blanket. She placed the baby girl into Emily's arms as Victoria leaned in and cooed softly.

"Hey I'm you mama." Emily whispered softly.

"And I'm your mommy." Victoria murmured.

Aiden and Amanda watched the couple bond with the baby girl. Victoria moved away so Aiden could see his daughter.

"She's beautiful, hey sweetheart, I'm your daddy." Aiden cooed.

_Never Alone,_

Charlotte and Daniel fussed over their newborn sister as it gave Emily an opportunity to rest up. Victoria smiled softly at her sleeping wife and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Which roused Emily from her sleep.

"Isabella, how about Isabella-Rose Harper?" Emily asked softly.

Victoria grinned, "That's a beautiful name, but why Harper?"

"Because I take your name now." Emily whispered as she Victoria in for a kiss.

"Bella Boo." Daniel cooed as he rocked the baby girl to sleep while Charlotte sung a lullaby.

Victoria smiled at how her older two children interacted with their little sister.


	21. Their rescuer

**A/N: Well this is the departure of this story. I needed to get the right ending, and while I was watching a friend of mine place her baby down to sleep, it inspired to end the story like this. May do another story on this, or just might to another Vemily story altogether (And somehow try and stay within the storyline)**

**I am grateful to have read your reviews, they wonderful and kept me motivated.**

Emily and baby Isabella were released from hospital a few days later and Victoria was excited to have her wife and baby daughter home. Emily was ordered to stay in bed for at least another day, so Victoria was happy to carry Isabella around the beach house in her arms.

"How has Bella been?" Emily asked as Victoria got into bed next to her.

"She's been good, had a bottle and is now asleep." Victoria replied as she placed the baby monitor on the bedside drawer.

"I am so grateful to have you, Bella, Charlie and Dan." Emily whispered as she curled up into Victoria's arms.

"I am thankful to have you and Bella in my life as well," Victoria whispered softly. She often felt guilty for destroying Emily's life, the woman had no parents, no family. Now she has two step-children, a brand new wife and baby daughter. "I am happy that you have a family."

Emily hummed a reply then fell asleep. Victoria followed her a few seconds later.

_Never Alone,_

Emily woke up to the sounds of whimpering. She grabbed the baby monitor and walked down to the nursery. She leaned over the crib and stared down at her daughter before picking the baby up in her arms.

"It's alright, mama's here now." she whispered into the dark, she sat down in the rocking and continued to stare at Bella. Then she turned the stereo on and found a certain song:

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes_

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about

It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes 

Bella gurgled happily as she stared up at her mother. Emily smiled softly as she pressed a kiss to the baby girls blonde tufts of hair. Bella was sent to her as a gift, one she would protect to the day she dies.

"There you are." Victoria whispered, she walked in and sat on the arm of the rocking chair while staring down at Bella and Emily.

Charlotte walked in quietly and stared at Emily, who placed Bella into her arms. The teenage girl cooed softly and walked around the room as the two women stared at her. Emily leaned her head against Victoria's shoulder and smiled. She believed that in some way Bella saved everyone's life.

Bella saved Charlotte from going down a path of destruction. She saved Victoria from drowning in self-loathing. Aiden was saved from making the biggest mistake in his life, he was going to kill Emily and Victoria and raise her on his own, but when he stared into the blue-green eyes, his eyes, that Bella possessed, all the hate melted away. And Emily, Bella saved Emily from the path of revenge.

Emily knew that her father was watching her, she knew that he sent her to Victoria. If it had not been her father, she would not be married and have a beautiful family. She had him to thanks.

"Thank you, daddy."


End file.
